Greatest Story Ever!
by Dori the Witch
Summary: During Silver Millenium. Scouts beat Beryl. Princess Serenity (Serena) is queen of the Moon while Vegeta is king of Vegeta-sei. Rei and Serena have a fight; Rei disappears, then Rei meets Vegeta. *Do Not Read This If You Like Serena* Finally updated!
1. Rei Meets Vegeta

Vegeta/Rei fic Sorry about all the OOCness. x.x I own absolutely nothing.  
  
~Dori the Witch  
  
~*~  
  
17-year old Vegeta (now king) was hovering right above the ground, eyes shut. He wasn't meditating..just relaxing. He had gotten out of a meeting with an idiot Lunarian bitch a few hours ago and had been in this position ever since.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta heard a female voice screaming. Great...he held out his arms. Not even 2 seconds later, he felt the weight of someone landing in them. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen..  
  
~*~  
  
16-year old Rei sighed as Serena babbled on about how "wonderful" the meeting with the king of Vegeta-sei had gone. She wished she could just shove a big old sock in the bitch's mouth and be done with it.  
  
"Rei? Rei did you hear me?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, I didn't!" Rei shouted. "I'm tired of hearing you babble on like an idiot! Will you ever shut up? Just leave me alone, okay?! I hate hearing your stupid voice!" Rei shouted.  
  
Tears started to well up in Serena's eyes.  
  
"And don't start that crying crap! I won't fall for it!" With that said, Rei turned and left.  
  
"Well, I never!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Well you never what? Shut up?"  
  
As soon as Rei was out of Serena's sight, she disappeared..but she didn't do that on purpose.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who the Hell are you, onna?!" Vegeta shouted as he dropped the girl to the ground.  
  
Rei stood up and dusted her pants off. "My name is Rei, thank you. Now if you could explain to me how I got here.."  
  
Vegeta stood.  
  
"I have no idea how you got here, bitch! I heard your shrill voice screaming and caught you!" Vegeta shouted. "You're not a Saiyan like me, so what are you? You don't have a tail. "  
  
"That is none of your business, Mr. High ass!" Rei shouted. "Wait..did you say you were a Saiyan?"  
  
"Yes, I am a Saiyan! I am the king of Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted in Rei's face.  
  
"Well, excuse me. Anyway, next time all high-and-mighty Queen Serena comes for meeting, please just blast her to Hell and make the job easy for me." Rei stated.  
  
"How the Hell did you know about that damn meeting with the Lunarian bitch?" Vegeta asked. It was supposed to be kept secret....  
  
"If you must know, I arranged the damn meeting. I had to get her away from me. As soon as she came back she went on blabbing about it. She said you couldn't keep your hands off her or something. Poor, crazy guy." Rei said, smirking at the last part.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT BITCH HAS A GOOD IMAGINATION! SHE WOULDN'T GET AWAY FROM ME!!! How did you arrange the meeting?! Didn't the queen of Mars arrange that?!" Vegeta shouted. Great..just great..now he was going to need to be alone for HOURS on end..  
  
Rei glared at him. "Maybe I'll tell you who I am sometime. Anyway, I knew Serena no baka was lying, so don't have a cow. Uh..how far away is Vegeta- sei from Mars?"  
  
Vegeta sweatdropped. (Now that I think of it.I don't think I've ever seen Vegeta sweatdrop on the show!) "How the Hell did you get here?!"  
  
"I don't know." Rei muttered.  
  
"How the Hell do you not know?! It's not like you know the instant transmission!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't know the instant transmission! So what?! Neither do you!" Rei shouted back. "And, for your info, I just finished telling Serena no baka off and then I just was in the air, falling!"  
  
"Leave me alone now, onna." Vegeta stated.  
  
Rei stuck her middle finger up at Vegeta and winked while saying, "Watch the birdie." (Lol, I personally love doing that.)  
  
~*~ Elsewhere ~*~  
  
Serena ran into Minako's room. Her dress looked burned and she was bleeding in various places. "Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako looked up from her book and screamed. She threw the book, jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, and ran over to Serena. "Serena, Serena, what happened?!"  
  
"It was.Rei. She attacked me!" Serena shouted while thinking, 'I've got her now.'  
  
"Rei? No way! Did she really, queen?" Minako asked as she led Serena to her bed.  
  
"Y-yes. She was demanding my kingdom and I said no." Serena said slowly.  
  
Minako got Serena to her bed and made her lay down. She then looked at an orange "watch" on her wrist. She pressed a gold button and said into the watch, "Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, my room now. Important." She then let go of the button.  
  
~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru ran in together.  
  
"What happened, Min---" Makoto was cut off in mid-word when she saw Serena half-unconscious. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Who did this to my koneko?! I'll kill them!" Haruka shouted.  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped.  
  
"She...she said it was Rei." Minako said. Before they started asking her questions, she held up a hand to silence them. "She said Rei demanded she give her the kingdom.."  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that double-crossing daughter of a bit---"  
  
"HARUKA!"  
  
~*~ Back to Vegeta and Rei ~*~  
  
Vegeta had Rei pinned to the ground beneath him.  
  
"If you ever flip me off again, I'll kill you." Vegeta said shortly.  
  
Rei spit in his face. "I'll do whatever I please!"  
  
Vegeta raised his hand up into the air, looking like he was going to smack her.  
  
Rei shut her eyes and got ready for the impact....but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta smirking at her.  
  
"Watch what you do, onna." With that said, Vegeta stood up and started walking back to the palace.  
  
Rei jumped up and followed Vegeta. She didn't want to be left in the middle of no where..  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how was that? Please excuse any spelling errors. Don't flame me for lack of description either. I'm not very good at that yet. I mean, this is my first fic. Please review.  
  
~Dori the Witch 


	2. Rei Meets Kakarot

I got 2 reviews, both positive. ^.^ I am so happy. Lina Hino and jay, thanks for reviewing! I thought everyone would hate it. My sis, Chrissy C, said it was okay...but you can't really believe her. Oh, and if anyone could help me come up with a title, it would be most appreciated. DOWN WITH THE BITCH (SERENA/USAGI)!  
  
~ Dori the Witch  
  
~*~  
  
"Why are you following me?" Vegeta asked, not looking back.  
  
"I have nothing better to do!" Rei shouted.  
  
Vegeta jumped up into the air and started flying off....  
  
"HEY!" Rei shouted. "NO FAIR!!!"  
  
Vegeta ignored her.  
  
Rei pulled a red pen out of her pocket. The top of the pen had the sign of Mars on it. "Power of Mars, give me wings."  
  
Red wings sprouted from Rei's back. It didn't seem to hurt her in any way. She put her pen in her pocket.  
  
Rei jumped up into the air and followed Vegeta..  
  
~*~  
  
"Serena...are you it was Rei who attacked you?" Ami asked. "It could have been a new enemy posing as her."  
  
"I'm positive, Ami .." Serena said quietly.  
  
"Do you think we should transform and look for her?" Hotaru asked. She wasn't convinced Rei did this..something was wrong here..  
  
"Yes." Serena stated. "Don't let her speak though."  
  
"Yes, highness." Hotaru said.  
  
"I'll stay with Serena." Makoto said calmly.  
  
"Alright then. Saturn Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power Make-up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
"Let's go, scouts." Minako said. Being the leader, she would give the orders.  
  
~*~ Back to V and R ~*~  
  
Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. He didn't expect to see what he saw. Rei was flying after him..but she had red wings.  
  
"Where the Hell did you get those?" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"None of your business, is it?!" Rei shouted back.  
  
Vegeta formed a ki blast in his hand and threw it backwards. The ki blast went straight through Rei's right wing.  
  
Rei screamed with pain and fear as plummeted towards the ground...  
  
~*~ To the Scouts ~*~  
  
"Mercury, have you located her on your mini computer?" Venus asked as she jumped out of a tree.  
  
Mercury continued to type away on her Mercury mini computer. "Not quite."  
  
"Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, any luck?" Venus questioned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No luck."  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"No."  
  
"I got her!" Mercury shouted.  
  
"Where is she?!" Uranus shouted.  
  
"She's on..Vegeta-sei." Mercury said, closing her Mercury mini computer and putting it away.  
  
"How could she get there so quickly? It takes a 5 hours in the fastest of ships!" Pluto exclaimed.  
  
~*~ Back to R and V ~*~  
  
"Don't help her, Vegeta, don't help her." Vegeta said. He was battling pride and feelings. "Stupid weak feelings." He dived towards the ground.  
  
Rei shut her eyes tight. 2 more seconds and she'd be dead....  
  
Vegeta grabbed Rei by the waist and pulled upwards into the air. He had got her just in time.  
  
Rei opened her eyes. She wasn't falling? Someone caught her? She looked up to see who caught her. Wow. He caught her? He was the one who made her fall in the first place.  
  
"Why'd you catch me?" Rei asked softly. Her wing still hurt...  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. Why did he catch her? "I didn't want to have the blood of an onna all over the place."  
  
"Liar..." Rei whispered as she went unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei woke up in what looked like a hospital room. She sat up and looked around. Not very roomy...she saw herself in a mirror. Her wing was fine now. What was going?  
  
A man with black hair shooting out in every direction walked into the room and smiled at Rei. "You're finally awake."  
  
"What do you mean 'finally'? How long was I out?" Rei questioned.  
  
"4 days. What's your name?"  
  
"Rei. Who the Hell are you?" Rei asked.  
  
The man shrugged. "Kakarot."  
  
"Where's Vegeta? I mean, that's his name right? He's the king." Rei asked.  
  
"Meeting and yes." Kakarot replied.  
  
"Will you ever say more than 5 words at a time?" Rei asked.  
  
"Most likely not." Kakarot said, grinning.  
  
"So...why are you here?" Rei asked.  
  
"Just checking to see if you're awake. No one ever really comes in here." Kakarot stated.  
  
"You said more than 5 words." Rei said.  
  
"I know." Kakarot stated, shrugging. "Vegeta told me you fell from the sky. What happened? Did something happen when you were flying?"  
  
"Uh...no. I got these wings after I fell the first time. Anyway, I had just finished telling this short, blonde bitch off when something happened and I was just in the sky. I fell and Vegeta was there to catch me." Rei said calmly.  
  
"How did you get wings?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"None of your business." Rei stated.  
  
"Fine. I'll be back in 2 hours if they make you stay." Kakarot said. "See you later."  
  
"Bye, Kakarot no baka!" Rei said as Kakarot walked out. "Now, to get rid of these wings..."  
  
Rei pulled out the pen she had before. "Power of Mars, take away my wings." Her wings disappeared. She put the pen away.  
  
~*~  
  
When is Veggie-head going to visit Rei? Why didn't Rei keep her wings? Why haven't the scouts gotten to Vegeta-sei yet to retrieve Rei? Or have they but been kept away from her? Why is Kakarot/Goku such a baka? Why am I asking these questions? Find out soon - when I update. ^_^;; Please review. No flames on lack of description or any OOCness, please. I'll update soon!  
  
~Dori the Witch 


	3. Rei Meets ChiChi and Scouts Talk to Vegg...

I don't Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon - even though I do wish I owned Goten, Vegeta, Rei, and Serena. I could definantly torture Serena. ^___________^ And Goten.....I'd have a new teddy bear!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Anonymous ( ) - that's what my best friend said.  
  
Neko-chan, Mistress of All that is Scunny - Aren't you my sisters friend? Oh, and....uh... ^^; I know there really is a few problems with my fic. When I become a better writer, I'll come back and re-write this or something.  
  
R.B.N. - You don't see a lot of Vegeta/Rei fics around here. Lately all they put up is Vegeta/Serena. Vegeta/Serena fics just don't work. -.- We need more V/R fics. They're fun to read.  
  
Jewel - I wish I could get caught by Vegeta. *-*  
  
Jay: ^^;;  
  
Marsgoddess: I wouldn't be so mean to everyone to make Kakarot the doctor.....ChiChi's the doctor! (maybe I am mean...) Kakarot was just checkin' up on her 'cause ChiChi told him to. ^^; I think inside, Serena is a real ass hole so that's how I'm portraying her. You are right. Rei and Vegeta fics do seem better.  
  
~Dori the Witch  
  
~*~  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Rei said. She was so bored and Kakarot had only left 10 minutes ago! "Why doesn't anyone come in here?! I am starting to wish I had Serena here so I could yell at her."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Rei looked up to see a woman walk in carrying a plate of cookies. "Hi. Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, Kakarot told me you had woken up so I decided I'd bring something for you. It's pretty boring in here." The lady said. "By the way, my name's ChiChi. I'm your doctor."  
  
"The name's Rei. What are those cookies for?" Rei said.  
  
Kakarot instant transmissioned into the room. "Cookies?"  
  
"Kakarot!" ChiChi scolded. "They're not for you!"  
  
"Can I have a cookie?" Rei asked, grinning.  
  
ChiChi laughed. "Sure." She walked over to Rei and offered her the plate of cookies.  
  
Kakarot looked at ChiChi and the cookies, pained.  
  
Rei grabbed a cookie. "Thanks!" She then proceeded to take a bite of it. "Mmm!!!"  
  
"So you like it?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yes!" Rei shouted as she took another bite of the cookie.  
  
"Oh, Kakarot," ChiChi said, not turning to look at him. "Someone better be with Gohan."  
  
"My Dad is. Don't worry. I wouldn't leave him alone.." Kakarot said. But then added quietly. "again."  
  
Rei finished off her first cookie and grabbed another one. "You sure know how to make cookies, ChiChi!"  
  
~*~ To the Scouts ~*~  
  
"So, King Vegeta, that is why we need to get Rei back." Minako finished.  
  
Vegeta stared at her as if she was a lunatic. "The dumb onna that fell from the sky is the queen of Mars? And she attacked the Lunarian queen?"  
  
"That's correct." Ami answered.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "One, she could never be a queen of anything. Not even queen of the dirt. Two, that Lunarian bitch is a liar who will do anything to get what she wants."  
  
"MY KONEKO WOULD NEVER LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOU POMPOUS-OW!"  
  
Michiru elbowed Haruka before she could finish and gave her a look that said be-quiet-or-you'll-be-alone-for-a-loooooong-time.  
  
"Will you hand her over to us, King Vegeta?" Hotaru asked timidly.  
  
"No." Vegeta stated.  
  
"And why not?!" Makoto asked.  
  
"Because your story is a bunch of bull shit. Anyway, if she did beat that Lunarian bitch into the ground, I'm giving her a medal, not a punishment."  
  
"WHY YOU---OW! Stop that, Michi." Haruka muttered.  
  
"We will leave now, king, but we will be back." Setsuna said softly. She walked out of the room.  
  
Makoto and Haruka glared at Vegeta as they walked out.  
  
Ami, Michiru and Minako walked out, not even daring to look at Vegeta.  
  
"King Vegeta, please keep Rei safe." Hotaru said. She then walked out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye, Rei. It was nice talking to you. I'll be back later. If you need anything, just click that button." ChiChi said. She pointed to a button on the wall then walked out.  
  
"Bye, ChiChi!" Rei said, standing up and waving.  
  
"See you, Rei." Kakarot said as he followed ChiChi out.  
  
"Back to Boringsville." Rei muttered. She pulled out her Mars pen. "Power of Mars, dress me up as a beautiful princess."  
  
No sooner had she said that had a flowing red gown (silk ^^) appeared on her. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a tiara made out of crystals on her head.  
  
"Great, now that I'm a beautiful princess instead of a plain queen, what should I do?" Rei asked herself.  
  
~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
Rei is now dressed up as a female Saiyan warrior and attacking a punching bag that looked like Serena.  
  
Rei punched "Serena" in the face happily. "Take that bitch!" She exclaimed as she kicked the punching bag.  
  
Vegeta walked in. Rei, too happy for she was "hurting" "Serena", didn't notice him.  
  
Vegeta watched for a few minutes.  
  
~*~ 5 Minutes Later ~*~  
  
Rei sat down on her bed, exhausted when she saw Vegeta leaning against a wall watching her. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"None of your business, onna." Vegeta stated.  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that?" Rei stated.  
  
"You're a jezebel, you know that?" Vegeta responded.  
  
"Jezebel?" Rei asked, raising a brow.  
  
"Slut." Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"I feel loved." Rei said sarcastically.  
  
"You should." Vegeta stated. Before Rei could comment, he went on. "Queen of Mars?"  
  
"No." Rei lied. How...how did he figure that out?  
  
"Liar. I suggest you stay with someone at all times - unless you want to go back to that moon and get judged for hurting the Lunarian." Vegeta stated. He wondered why he gave her advice as he pushed off the wall and left.  
  
"Oh, how perfect." Rei muttered sarcastically. "They came to find me."  
  
~*~  
  
A bit short.....I don't really like this chapter. Oh well. I think Veggie- chan was a bit OOC. Oh well. Review. No flames on OOCness or lack of description, please.  
  
~Dori the Witch 


	4. Rei Meets Baby Gohan

^^; I don't own anything. Did I mention ChiChi's a Saiyan?  
  
Reviewers:  
  
OuTkAsT sAiYaN - I'll use your title suggestion (lol ^^;) until I can get a really, really, really good title. Not that yours isn't good, but I don't think my story is the greatest story ever. ^^; I love bashing Moon no baka. And Rei and Vegeta are the perfect couple!  
  
Marsgoddess - ^^ Thank you. Haruka is almost ALWAYS bitchy. Well, Usagi is always bitchy in anything I write. Hotaru's such a sweet person. ^^ She understands almost everything. If Rei wasn't with the Saiyans, how could I get her away from Usagi no baka?  
  
~Dori the Witch  
  
~*~  
  
Rei pushed the button on the wall. She really needed to talk to someone.  
  
Rei jumped slightly as she heard ChiChi's voice from the ceiling. "Doctor ChiChi here, what is that you need?" Rei couldn't help but notice there was giggling in the background.  
  
"Hey, ChiChi, its Rei. Do you think you can come in here? I'm so bored." Rei said.  
  
"Well....I'm watching Gohan. But if it won't bother you, I'll bring him to." ChiChi's voice said.  
  
"Who is Gohan?" Rei asked.  
  
"My 2 year old son." ChiChi's voice said.  
  
"Who's the lucky husband?" Rei asked.  
  
"Kakarot." ChiChi's voice stated.  
  
"Kakarot? Woah. Anyway, bring Gohan. He sounds like a cute little kid." Rei said.  
  
"See you in a minute."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Rei." ChiChi said as she walked in with a cute baby boy in her arms.  
  
"Aww.....is that Gohan?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes." ChiChi said smiling.  
  
"He's so cute." Rei stated as she got off the bed and ran over to ChiChi.  
  
Gohan looked at Rei quizzically.  
  
"Can I hold him, ChiChi?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well....okay." ChiChi said, rather hesitantly. She gave Gohan to Rei who took him happily.  
  
ChiChi expected Gohan to scream and cry...but he yawned then fell asleep in Rei's arms.  
  
We don't really have to say it, but ChiChi was surprised. "How....how did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
"Gohan will never sleep in anyone's arms except his Dad's." ChiChi responded.  
  
"I guess he likes me or something." Rei said.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta is seen banging his head against a wall. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. You're not supposed to give people advice. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..... "  
  
~*~  
  
Rei handed Gohan to ChiChi. "You should go put him into bed."  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Do you want me to come back?"  
  
Rei shook her head 'no'.  
  
ChiChi walked out with Gohan to put him to bed.  
  
*Hey, Sets!* Rei shouted telepathically.  
  
~*~  
  
The scouts are going home in a space ship, sulking for they had not gotten Rei.  
  
Hotaru was the only one happy, though she did not show it.  
  
*Hey, Sets!*  
  
Setsuna heard a voice in her head. Rei?  
  
"Guys! Rei's talking to me telepathically!"  
  
Hotaru smacked her forehead. Great.  
  
*Why are you talking to me, traitor?* Setsuna asked.  
  
*Traitor? You call me a traitor for yelling at Serena?* Rei asked.  
  
*You hurt her, bitch!* Setsuna shouted. (Oh great, Setsuna OOCness. -.-)  
  
*Bye, Sets-chan!* Rei said happily.  
  
*Rei, wait!* The connection was already gone.  
  
"Damn." Setsuna muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"What does she mean I hurt Serena no baka? I didn't do anything!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry for Setsuna and Vegeta OOCness. It's a bit short, too. Okay, it's really short. So sue me. Wait.....don't sue me. Anyway, review! No flames on shortness, OOCness, lack of description, any spelling/grammar errors, or the long time it took me to update. 2 or 3 days is a long time for me! I'll update faster, I promise!  
  
~Dori the Witch 


	5. Rei Gets Kidnapped

^^ I own absolutely nothing besides......never mind.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Jay - my faithful reviewer, ye are back! Lol ^^; Glad you liked my last two chapters. I updated, didn't I?  
  
~ Dori the Witch  
  
~*~  
  
"She probably told them I beat her up or something!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Most likely." Someone whispered in Rei's ear.  
  
Out of instinct, Rei grabbed the closest thing behind her and flung it over her shoulder.  
  
She had grabbed some man by his hair and threw him across the room.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rei shouted. She didn't wait for an answer, but rather ran to the wall where the button was.  
  
Right before she reached the button, the man she had thrown across the room grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the ground. How did he get to her so fast?  
  
Rei grabbed the nearest thing, a small rock probably dropped by ChiChi, and threw it at the button.  
  
The rock hit the button and ChiChi said, "Doctor ChiChi here, how may I help you?"  
  
"HELP!!!" Rei yelled. She would have screamed more, but the man grabbed her by the arm, pulled her up, and covered her mouth.  
  
"Stuff like that will get you killed." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Rei? Rei? What's wrong?! KAKAROT!" Rei heard ChiChi screaming. Then the connection was cut off.  
  
Before Rei knew what was going on, she and the man disappeared.  
  
Kakarot and ChiChi ran in, ready to fight whatever Rei needed help with. But.....no one was there.  
  
"Kakarot! Search everywhere! I'm going to go inform Vegeta!" ChiChi shouted as she ran out.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi threw another guard out of her way as she ran into Vegeta's throne room.  
  
"Vegeta! Rei pushed a button on the wall in her room and screamed for help, but when Kakarot and I got there, she was gone!" ChiChi yelled.  
  
Vegeta jumped up. "WHAT?!" He then ran out of the room, as fast as possible, to Rei's hospital room.  
  
ChiChi ran after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, queen, do you know who I am?" The man asked.  
  
Rei shook her head no while glaring at him. She was tied up in a corner and gagged. (Poor Rei-chan. ^^;)  
  
"I am Mirai Endymion. In my time we still have not captured you, traitor, so I decided to come back in time for you when you were less guarded." He said with a smirk.  
  
*You don't look anything like Endymion!* Rei shouted telepathically.  
  
"I know. Now shut up and be a good little traitor while I am gone." He said as he disappeared.  
  
Rei struggled to get free but to no avail. She couldn't even reach her Mars pen! And somehow her telepathic ability was blocked from everyone unless they were.....where ever she was!  
  
~*~  
  
"Kakarot, did you find her?" ChiChi asked as she and Vegeta ran in.  
  
"No luck, Chi-chan." Kakarot stated.  
  
"SHE COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED INTO THIN AIR!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Calm down. We'll find her." Kakarot said.  
  
"WE BETTER!" Vegeta shouted as he stormed out of the room.  
  
ChiChi and Kakarot glanced at each other. If they didn't know any better, they'd think Vegeta was in love with Rei.....  
  
They both burst out laughing at the thought. Vegeta, the cold hearted king, loving such a "sweet" girl? Yeah right!  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, really short, but I will update soon with a longer chapter. I promise! Review, no flames! Oh, and what did you all think of Mirai Endymion showing up? Tell the truth!  
  
~ Dori the Witch 


	6. Rei Escapes

I own nothing!!! Would you leave me alone?!  
  
*Chrissy C. pops up from no where* -Lawyer's are annoying, Dori, just say the disclaimer calmly.....-  
  
AHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
-You asked me to help you, remember?-  
  
Oh yeah....  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Pan-chan - I updated, don't hurt me!!!  
  
Babeof01and05+trunks/Sandra - Glad you love it! I am planning on having ---- ACK! I ALMOST GAVE MY PLAN AWAY!!! I updated! ^^  
  
DragonStar - ^^ I wrote more. Anyway, I read Princess captives and left a review for you!!!  
  
Arieslily17 - Usagi/Veggie stories SUCK!!! No offense to anyone who likes them, like my sister Chrissy C..... ::cough, cough:: Loser sis ::couch, cough:: -I HEARD THAT!!!- Anyway, thank you. ^^  
  
Jay - ^^ I like to update fast even though this chapter took a while and it wasn't even worth that "long" wait! I've decided I don't really like writing long chapters because they take too long, BUT I WILL UPDATE EVERY FEW DAYS WITH A SEMI-SHORT CHAPTER!!! ^^ I forgot to say how Endymion got to the past, didn't I? Serena sent him back using the silver imperium crystal. I would like to tell you what happens when a Saiyan finds Rei and Endymion, but I can't give away my story! Sorry!!!  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been two days since Rei was kidnapped. Vegeta was really pissed. Kakarot and ChiChi were worried. Baby Gohan was always upset for he felt everyone else was. Mirai Endymion had only went to see Rei was once and had blurted Bulma was Serena's sister. (SHOCK, SHOCK! -DORI! THEY WANT TO READ!- )  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi rocked the crying Gohan in her arms. He was always so upset lately. She had been thinking - maybe Vegeta really did love Rei. It was possible, wasn't it?  
  
"Ma, ma, ma, MOMMA!" Baby Gohan blurted out as he stopped crying.  
  
ChiChi looked at Gohan in shock! He said his first word!!! "KAKAROT! GOHAN SAID HIS FIRST WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
'I miss her. AHH!!! What am I thinking?! I don't miss the stupid onna!' Vegeta thought.  
  
'Yes, you do, and you know why. AND you know why you caught her!' A voice said from the back of Vegeta's mind.  
  
'Who are you? And what would that reason be?'  
  
'I'm your nice side. I think...anyway, you love her!' The voice said.  
  
'I DO NOT!' Vegeta protested.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei tried to reach her Mars pen. Her bindings had become loser and she could move a bit more freely. A few more centimeters and she'd probably reach it. Almost there...she got it! She really got it!  
  
'Mars pen, transport me right where Vegeta, king of the Saiyans is! Unless he's doing something I don't want to see!' Rei thought.  
  
The Mars pen responded to her thoughts, and she disappeared in a red light.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta just got out of an argument with his "nice side" when Rei appeared in front of him.  
  
"Vegeta!" Rei exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. She quickly realized what she was doing, and let go of him.  
  
Vegeta cursed silently as she stopped hugging him. "Onna, you reek! After you talk to Kakarot's onna, you better wash up!"  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner.  
  
"Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it." Vegeta stated.  
  
Rei blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarot and ChiChi were surprised as they heard Vegeta's voice echo through the room all of a sudden.  
  
"Meet me in Rei's hospital room, both of you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kakarot and ChiChi ran in, expecting the worst. What they saw was Vegeta and Rei having a glaring contest.  
  
"Rei!" ChiChi exclaimed as she ran over to her and gave her a sisterly hug.  
  
Vegeta smirked. ChiChi made him win the "glaring contest".  
  
ChiChi soon stopped hugging Rei. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!!!"  
  
"Oh, speaking of that," Rei stated. "I was kidnapped by Mirai Endymion no baka. Serena's husband."  
  
"Oh my!" ChiChi exclaimed.  
  
If you looked at Vegeta's eyes when Rei said M. Endymion kidnapped her, you could see a fire of anger and hate. But he quickly covered it up.  
  
"At least your back, Rei. But now we have to hunt down this mirai guy." Kakarot stated.  
  
~*~  
  
Dori and Chrissy C.: Short, we know.  
  
Dori: Review, no flames.  
  
Chrissy C.: Next chapter will be out soon.  
  
Dori: And tell me if I should ask my sister for help anymore! Or if I should sack her! I mean, our writing styles are close anyway!!!  
  
Chrissy C.: HEY!!!  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C. 


	7. Rei Goes Back To Where She Was

Hello, this is Chrissy C., Dori the Witch's sister (as you know). Thank you, DragonStar, for putting her in the hospital! Do you want to know why she asks for no flames?! If you yell just one word at her, or you insult her in some way, she will have a meltdown. That's why I told her not to join FF.net! But I decided to let her after she begged me for two hours straight. SINCE YOU ALL ARE SO SELFISH AND WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, I'LL POST WHAT SHE WROTE BEFORE SHE READ REVIEWS!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you know where you were?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"No idea." Rei stated.  
  
"Did *he* say anything that would give away a location?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He give away any information?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Bulma is Serena's sister, but that's it." Rei stated.  
  
"Why don't you go back the same way you got here?" A voice from the door said.  
  
Everyone looked towards the door.  
  
Bardock (Kakarot's Dad) stood there holding Gohan.  
  
"Who are you? Kakarot's twin?" Rei asked, raising a brow.  
  
"No, I'm his Father." Bardock stated.  
  
"Oh. Well, fine. We'll go there the way I came here." Rei stated. "Who's coming with me?"  
  
ChiChi shook her head no. "I'm sorry, I have to watch Gohan."  
  
"I'll go." Kakarot and Bardock said in unison.  
  
Rei nodded. "And how about you, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Alright then." Rei stated.  
  
Bardock walked over to ChiChi and gave her Gohan.  
  
"Report?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"ChiChi, I'll be back in a minute." Bardock stated.  
  
"Fine." ChiChi muttered.  
  
Rei pulled out her Mars pen.  
  
Kakarot, Bardock, and Vegeta looked at for a moment.  
  
"What the Hell is that supposed to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"This. Power of Mars, take Kakarot, his Father, Vegeta, and myself to where I was being hidden by Mirai Endymion!" Rei shouted. A red light engulfed the four and they disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER?! YOU BETTER BE!!! 


	8. The Fight If You Can Even Call It Tha...

I am sooo sorry Chrissy C. went off like that! She always freaks when this happens. It was just a mild attack this time (don't ask). Anyway, I talked with her and convinced her to let me keep the account with the rule that she checks my reviews before I read them! So don't worry, I'm back and better than ever!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
DragonStar: I'm better! Yay!  
  
Lina Hino: Sorry my sister scared you!!! ^^;;  
  
I don't not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon.  
  
-You do realize you just said you own DBZ and Sailor Moon.-  
  
Hey! Thanks! Okay, I don't really own it. ::sigh::  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta, Kakarot, Bardock, and Rei appeared where Rei had been kept for two days.  
  
The 3 males looked at her like 'what was that'?  
  
"My secret." Rei answered the silent question.  
  
"Onna, tell me or---" Vegeta was cut off when a rush of wind came through the place.  
  
Mirai Endymion appeared in front of the group. When he realized what was going on, he felt like fainting. "V-Vegeta. K-Kakarot." He stated, trying to sound brave.  
  
Rei glared at M. Endymion. As a protective gesture (and probably because he wanted to make M. Endymion feel uncomfortable), Vegeta stepped in front of Rei.  
  
"Hello, mirai no baka." Vegeta stated.  
  
M. Endymion decided to take his chances, and punched at Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta put his index finger up in front of his face and stopped M. Endymion's fist.  
  
M. Endymion fell over in a dead faint.  
  
Vegeta smirked. Rei, Kakarot, and Bardock sweatdropped.  
  
A silver light brightened up the area, then disappeared. Now, on M. Endymion's right, stood a very P.O.ed Mirai Sailor Uranus.  
  
M. Uranus didn't seem to notice Kakarot, Vegeta, Rei, or Bardock. "I told him to take me with him at first."  
  
"Who the Hell are you?" Bardock asked, raising a brow.  
  
She answered by raising her hand in the air and yelling, "World Shaking!" She then through her hand and the golden ball she now had downwards and towards Bardock.  
  
Bardock blinked and took a step to the side. The golden ball flew right past him.  
  
M. Uranus sighed. "I should have known." Before someone could blink, M. Uranus had ran to Bardock (remember, "as fast as the wind" ::cough::) and sweep-kicked him off his feet. She then proceeded to kick him in the back, upwards, which gave poor Kakarot who was behind Bardock a nice view of under her skirt. He quickly covered his eyes.  
  
Vegeta and Rei watched this all happen.  
  
Rei sweatdropped.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
Bardock quickly got his thoughts together and stopped right before he hit the "ceiling". He then disappeared.  
  
He re-appeared behind a shocked M. Uranus and kicked her foreword into Kakarot who was still covering his eyes.  
  
The two went flying back into a wall, M. Uranus having a nice "Kakarot pillow". Though M. Uranus had the "Kakarot pillow", she was still knocked unconscious.  
  
Kakarot had uncovered his eyes when he went flying backwards, and was now glaring at his Father. "You better not tell ChiChi about this." He pushed M. Uranus off him and stood up.  
  
Rei smirked. "Got it all on tape." She stated. She had her Mars pen 'give' her a video camera and was using it to tape Kakarot.  
  
"REI!!!" Kakarot exclaimed.  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi put Gohan down in his playpen when she heard "REI!!". She blinked. Maybe she should have gone with the boys...  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta kicked M. Endymion away from him. "This was no fun."  
  
Rei pulled out her Mars pen. "Power of Mars, hide my video camera where Kakarot can't find it!" She exclaimed. The video camera disappeared.  
  
Kakarot glared dangerously at Rei. "I'll get you back for that one."  
  
"Right. Go ahead and try." Rei stated. "Power of Mars, take myself, Kakarot, his Father, Vegeta, Mirai Endymion, and Mirai Uranus back to Vegeta's palace place."  
  
The group then disappeared in a red light and appeared back in Rei's hospital room.  
  
"Now that that's solved, what do we do with them?" Bardock asked, pointing at M. Uranus and M. Endymion.  
  
~*~  
  
Review. No flames. Update will be A.S.A.P. I will make sure not to let my sister go haywire on you again, DragonStar.  
  
-You can't stop me, Dori! Bwahaha!!! *back to normal self*-  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C. 


	9. Mirai Mars?

I own nothing besides this computer.  
  
-Dori, the computer is mine.-  
  
Oh yeah....okay, I don't own anything. I was going to go nice and slow with this chapter because there were no reviews when....  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Jay - ::clings tightly:: YOU'RE BACK!!! Oh my God, I know just how you feel. Computer's can be such a pain in the ass. I had to become a computer wiz if I didn't want to wait two or so months for my computer to be fixed. Someday, I'm going to save up enough money (again) to buy a nice, fast, working computer. ::suddenly realizes she is still clinging and un-clings:: ^^; Sorry. ::hopes she didn't suffocate him:: -*shakes her head* Trying to kill your reviewers.-  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know. Figure out some torture crap." Rei said.  
  
"I don't do torture." Bardock said.  
  
"Neither do I." Kakarot said.  
  
Rei and Vegeta exchanged glances.  
  
"Vegeta and I will do it." Rei said.  
  
M. Endymion groaned. He opened his eyes and sat up, muttering things like "What a nightmare". When he saw Vegeta, Kakarot, Rei, and Bardock, he fainted again.  
  
"What the Hell is it with that guy and passing out?" Bardock asked.  
  
Rei shrugged. "He's a weak idiot."  
  
"Okay. Well, I better go see ChiChi before she has a fit because 'we were gone so long'. Dad, you might want to come." Kakarot said. He quickly ran out, not wanting to face the wrath of his mate.  
  
"Better go." Bardock said as he ran after Kakarot.  
  
*BOOM!!!*  
  
Rei glanced out the door. Kakarot had run into an iron pole and Bardock into Kakarot. "Ouch."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "That's the bakamono Kakarot for you."  
  
Rei nodded. "Guess so."  
  
M. Uranus slowly woke up and blinked when she saw who was here. She stood up shakily.  
  
"Uranus, come with me." Rei commanded. She then walked out.  
  
M. Uranus actually listened and followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Mars (ooo, she transformed) slammed M. Uranus against a wall. "TELL ME!"  
  
"No." Was M. Uranus's simple answer. She pushed Sailor Mars away.  
  
Sailor Mars smirked. "Tell me now or else."  
  
"Or else what?" M. Uranus asked. She didn't think Mars could do anything to hurt her.  
  
"Or this. Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted. An arrow of fire shot from a bow of fire Mars was holding at M. Uranus.  
  
M. Uranus, too shocked to move, stood there.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Sailor Mars watched as her arrow of flame was put out by water. "Who?"  
  
She looked to her right side to see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn (who looked like she didn't want to be here).  
  
"What are you doing, attacking a fellow scout?!" Venus shouted at Mars.  
  
"SHE'S FROM THE FUTURE, YOU IDIOTS!" Mars shouted back.  
  
"No excuse. I am Sailor Venus, scout of love and beauty, and I will not let you hurt Mirai Uranus!" Venus shouted.  
  
Mars smacked her forehead. She knew who they were, what the Hell are they doing their speeches for?  
  
"I am Sailor Mercury, scout of ice, and I will defend everyone!" Mercury shouted.  
  
Mars shook her head in disgust.  
  
"I am Sailor Neptune, scout of water, and I will not let you hurt my mirai fellow scout!"  
  
Mars sighed. Why did she ever do those speeches?  
  
"I am Sailor Saturn, scout of death and destruction, and I will use my powers to punish you for your wrongs." Saturn said. How she wished she could hit herself with a tree.  
  
"Now that you are done with your idiotic spe---AHH!!!" Sailor Mars was cut off when an attack hit her back and she went flying forward.  
  
"Thanks, but I can take care of myself." M. Uranus stated.  
  
Mars pushed herself up from the ground slowly.  
  
"No! She might get the upper hand! Let us stay and help you!" Neptune exclaimed.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper..." Sailor Mars whispered so no one would hear. An arrow of fire flew at M. Uranus once more.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Venus yelled.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury shouted. She washed away the fire.  
  
"Damn." Rei muttered. *Hey, Vegeta, Kakarot, a little help out here would be nice.*  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
Mars blinked. She didn't yell that...  
  
An arrow of fire flew past Sailor Mars at Sailor Mercury.  
  
The arrow hit Mercury and burned her, badly. Lucky for her, Mercury protected her so she was not immediently killed.  
  
"Give it up, scouts! I am Mirai Sailor Mars, here to help my past self!"  
  
Mars smirked. This was perfect.  
  
Mirai Sailor Mars stepped out from the shadows. "Ask how I got here later."  
  
"Together?" Mars asked M. Mars.  
  
"Sure, why not?" M. Mars stated.  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!" The two Sailor Mars's shouted.  
  
Two arrows of flames shot at Sailor Venus, Neptune, Mercury, and Saturn. They two arrows joined together to make a bigger and stronger fire arrow.  
  
The two Mars's smirked.  
  
Saturn pushed Venus and Neptune away. Neptune grabbed Mercury as she was being pushed. Saturn held her silence glave out in front of her. The huge flame arrow hit her glave, and was...absorbed?  
  
"Trust the little one." M. Mars whispered to Mars.  
  
Mars nodded.  
  
Kakarot and Vegeta ran out and blinked. What were all the girls in mini skirts doing here?  
  
"REI!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Both Mars and M. Mars looked at Vegeta. "Oh, hi Vegeta. Thanks for finally showing up." The two said sarcastically.  
  
"Two Rei's?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"Well actually, right now I am Sailor Mars, and she is my future self who came to help me." Mars stated.  
  
"Oh." Kakarot said.  
  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A blue planet-shaped blast of water was sent flying at the two Mars's.  
  
The two Mars's glanced at each other then back at the blast. When it was close enough, the both kicked it at the same time straight up into the air.  
  
"Go back where you came from." Mars spat.  
  
Venus, Neptune, Mercury, and Saturn disappeared in a silver light.  
  
"I must be going now, younger self. A piece of advice, don't trust any of the scouts besides Saturn." Mirai Sailor Mars stated. She then disappeared in a red light.  
  
"Why the Hell did you call us? We didn't even have to help!" Vegeta stated.  
  
Sailor Mars shrugged. "You would have had to help if it wasn't for my future self." She de-transformed. She turned to talk to M. Uranus but...she was gone. "Aw, shit, she went back to the future."  
  
"Same for the baka." Vegeta said, meaning Endymion.  
  
"Damn." Rei muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Review. No flames. I will update soon.  
  
-*glares at the people who are not going to review* Review or else!!!-  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C. 


	10. Nightmares and a Fluffy Pillow

-I haven't let Dori read her reviews because of one by Celsetial Fires of Mars. It wasn't a bad review, but it could make Dori go back to the hospital so I will be responding to the review today.-  
  
::sigh:: -.- I want to know what it said.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Celsetial Fires of Mars - -It's coming, damn. Don't have a heart attack over it. If you really want something that bad, I'll make them fall into each other and "accidentally" kiss and they "can't" get away from each other.- What did the review say, Chrissy?! I WANT TO KNOW!!!!! ::roar:: -o.o;; God, it just pretty much asked when the romance was coming and she wants it now. Yeesh.- Oh, okay. ^^ Well, I promise it's coming soon. I just have to set the bottom. -Oh, and I'm not trying to be rude but did you mean to have Celestial Fire of Mars? x.x;-  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei watched as Vegeta kissed Serena and thought her heart would break. What was going on? Didn't he hate her? A single tear rolled down her face as she whispered, "No.."  
  
"I love you, Serena, with all my heart and soul." Vegeta said. (::choking:: -::laughing her head off thinking about how Vegeta would never say that::-)  
  
"I love you as well, Vegeta." Serena said. They then kissed again, this time more passionately.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei woke up screaming with sweat pouring down her face. "What was that?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta watched from a tree as Rei kissed Endymion and thought he would die at that exact moment. What was going on? Didn't she hate him? He held back his tears. He wouldn't cry over her. One word escaped his lips. "No..."  
  
"I love you, Endymion, with all my heart and soul." Rei said.  
  
"I love you as well, Rei." Endymion said. They then kissed again, this time more passionately.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta woke up with cold sweat pouring down his face. "What was that?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Rei paced her hospital room. What was going on? What did that NIGHTMARE mean? "I hope Vegeta isn't in love with her. What am I saying?! Why is it any of my business if he is?! I don't love him, so it wouldn't matter!"  
  
"You do too love him." A voice said from the back of Rei's mind. "With all your heart and soul."  
  
"Who are you?!" Rei shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta paced his room. What was going on? What did that NIGHTMARE mean? "I hope Rei isn't in love with him. What am I saying?! Why is it any of my business if she is?! I don't love her, so it wouldn't matter!"  
  
"You do too love her, with all your heart and soul." Vegeta's nice side said from the back of his mind.  
  
"Would you leave me alone?!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
Rei ran into Vegeta's room and flung herself at him, crying.  
  
Vegeta caught Rei and wrapped his arms around her. "Is something wrong?" 'Where did that come from?! NICE SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"I am so confused!" Rei exclaimed, continuing to cry. Why was she so upset about this dream?  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I had a horrible dream! But....I can't tell you about it." Rei said. More tears.  
  
'It couldn't have been much worse than mine.' Vegeta thought. "It'll be alright, Pyro, it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
Rei ignored the new nickname as she pulled away from Vegeta and wiped a few tears of her face. "I'm sorry...can I stay in here for the rest of the night?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Yes, but one of us have to sleep on the floor and it's not going to be---"  
  
"THANKS!" Rei exclaimed as she jumped on Vegeta's bed and got comfortable.  
  
"Onna, that's not what I meant!" Vegeta shouted. But Rei was already asleep.  
  
Vegeta mumbled things like, "damn stupid onna" and "why did I say yes". He took a pillow and blanket out of his closet and put them down on the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei woke up the next morning and cuddled her pillow. It was so fluffy. (^^ I like fluffy pillows.) She stopped cuddling her pillow and sat up. She stretched and yawned slightly. "What a night." She glanced at the floor to see...nothing but carpet? She shrugged. "He must've woken up already and put his stuff away."  
  
Vegeta walked into the room. "About time you got up, onna. Now get out of my bed and out of my room!"  
  
"Aww, but Veggie-chan," Vegeta cringed at the new nickname. "your bed is so comfy." Rei said.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Rei grabbed Vegeta's pillow and got out of bed. She walked out of the room.  
  
"GET BACK HERE WITH MY PILLOW!!!" Vegeta roared. A pillow hit Vegeta in the face. "That's not what I meant..."  
  
~*~  
  
So, whatcha think? ^^ I personally liked that chapter even though it was a bit short. Review, review, review! ^^  
  
-No flames, please.-  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C. 


	11. The Scouts Have A Plan

Chrissy C. has recently informed me that I got a flame. Yay! My first real flame! ^^  
  
-O.o-  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. x.x I guess I just lost interest in this story for awhile. But I'm back. I'm making this chapter longer than usual, and I have Spring Break this week so I'll update as much as I can.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Arieslily17 - ^^;;I try to update as fast as I can too. Too bad I didn't this time.  
  
Ladypyro - Just forget about the flamer. ^^ I can take some criticism. It just means I have something to work on. I don't care if Sporanox and/or H3ll come and flame me. (Chrissy C. told me they are the biggest flamers in the DBZ/Sailor Moon section. Besides, I won't be the one reading the flame. ^^) But don't ask them to come read my fic. I'd rather not have a pissed off Chrissy C. over here.  
  
Jay - Is the house that bad? O.o I felt sick, too. I had to write that.  
  
Anonymous - -Would you shut the Hell up and get a life? Unless you're going to give information to help the story out, don't flame her. Besides, if you and a group of your pathetic ass flamer friends came over and quizzed me on Dragon Ball/Z/GT, I wouldn't get one question wrong. And Dori is almost at the stage so NYA!!!! Trust me, 2nd graders can do pretty good work. I HAD MY STORY ALMOST PUBLISHED IN A BOOK!!! -.-; I just couldn't draw the pictures and the thing clearly said 'you must draw the pictures'. But I have my poem 'Forget' getting published in a book. It's coming out soon! P But anyway, find a piece of 2nd grade work nowadays and compare. Oh, and I watch Dragon Ball Z more than I watch Sailor Moon. Hell, I've even tried to fly! x.x It was one of those days I was on a sugar high. I do some pretty stupid things those days. Anyway, next time if you don't like it just don't review or give some useful information to help the fic. Oh, and I think you meant to be in the Dragon Ball Z section. ^^ Go look up some good B/V fics.-  
  
DragonStar - Don't we all just love the fluffy pillows? If I told you what Saturn's part in this is, you would know before hand and then ruin the fic for yourself!  
  
Callie-chan - Don't worry, Chrissy C. was only taking a precaution. It did nuffin. And trust me, no one is as impatient as my sister. -.-; You can write a review like that again, it's okay. Not a big problem. Chrissy C. will just read it and tell me what it said in a milder way. Like I said, no big. ^^  
  
mars_goddess - ^^ Sorry I didn't update for so long! But I have a week to write away!  
  
Lex - Lol, no problem. It's not brilliant. ._.;; Is it? Okay, whatever. Yes, yes, DOWN WITH THE LUNARIAN BITCH! Poopi - ^^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
I don't own anything.  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei walked into her hospital room where ChiChi was having a fit, throwing things everywhere and crying.  
  
"ChiChi?" Rei asked, looking at her quizzically.  
  
ChiChi looked up at Rei and dropped the lamp. "Rei, you're alive!"  
  
"Uh....yeah." Rei said. "I was with Veggie."  
  
"Oh my God! I was so worried!" ChiChi ran over to Rei. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I asked Vegeta if he knew where you were! He just laughed and told me not to worry about it! I THOUGHT HE MIGHT'VE KILLED YOU!!!"  
  
Rei laughed. "It's all right, I'm perfectly fine. I just had a nightmare last night and slept in Veggie's room. NO, we didn't do anything. Veggie slept on the floor."  
  
ChiChi laughed. "How did you know I'd ask that?"  
  
"The look on your face." Rei stated. "Damn, Veggie has some fluffy pillows. And all this time I thought he slept on a rock."  
  
~*~  
  
Rei sighed unhappily for the trillionth time that day. She wanted to go back to Vegeta's room to sleep on his comfy bed, not sit in this stingy old hospital room all day!!! "I. Am. So. Bored."  
  
"Why don't you do something then?"  
  
Rei took her gaze from the floor to the door where Kakarot stood smiling. "What do you want me to do? Stand on my head and count to 100?! I'M FUCKING BORED! I NEED TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING, DAMN IT!!!"  
  
"Wow, calm down!" Kakarot exclaimed.  
  
"NO! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING RIGHT THIS GOD DAMN MINUTE!!!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Yelling about it's not going to help so....CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!!!" Kakarot yelled.  
  
Rei blinked. Did Kakarot just curse? She ran over to him and put a hand on his forehead. No fever. She took her hand away. "Hmm...are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kakarot asked.  
  
"No reason. NOW LEAVE!" Rei shouted, pushing Kakarot out and slamming the door in his face.  
  
Kakarot blinked. What was up with her?  
  
~*~  
  
ChiChi knocked on the door to Rei's 'room'. "Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rei asked, continuing to spin around in a circle, getting very dizzy in the process.  
  
"Can I come in?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rei said as she fell over. The world was spinning.  
  
ChiChi opened the door, walked in, and shut it with her foot. "Rei, what are you doing?"  
  
Rei sat up with a hand on her forehead. "I was spinning around. The room is moving."  
  
"Right." ChiChi said. "Are you sick, Rei-chan?"  
  
"No, just bored." Rei said.  
  
"It can get pretty boring." ChiChi stated.  
  
"So why are you here?" Rei asked. Her vision was just starting to clear up.  
  
"Just checking up on you." ChiChi said.  
  
~*~ To the Scouts ~*~  
  
"We have to get her back!" Minako said.  
  
"But how? The king won't just hand her over to us." Ami said.  
  
"How do we know that Rei really did?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Serena was lying?" Makoto snapped.  
  
"No, no, of course not! But maybe it was an impostor!" Hotaru exclaimed. 'But Serena probably IS lying.' She added silently.  
  
"Then why would she be hiding on Vegeta-sei?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Exactly! She's guilty!" Haraku shouted.  
  
"I think I have a plan." Setsuna said.  
  
"What is it?" Minako asked. Everything went silent.  
  
"Well, we could..."  
  
~*~ To R ~*~  
  
"You did not say you were going to stick a needle into me!" Rei yelled while putting a band-aid on her upper arm.  
  
"You would have asked what was in it, and if I told you, you wouldn't let me do my job." ChiChi said calmly.  
  
"Well, what was in it?" Rei snapped. "And what does it do?"  
  
"Well, it should make you fall asleep in 5, ("WHAT?!" Rei shrieked), 4, 3, 2, 1." ChiChi finished.  
  
Rei fell back onto her bed, eyes shut.  
  
ChiChi helped to get Rei into a comfortable position on the bed before walking out of the room and locking the door.  
  
"Did you do it?" Kakarot asked.  
  
ChiChi nodded softly. "Why can't you ever do that? I always have to!"  
  
"I'm afraid of needles." Kakarot whispered.  
  
ChiChi barely picked that up. "YOU'RE WHAT?!"  
  
~*~ To Hotaru ~*~  
  
Hotaru was searching the room Rei used whenever she was on the moon. She had to find something!  
  
"I need proof she didn't do it." Hotaru muttered. She had no idea why she KNEW Rei didn't do it! But she did know, and she had to prove it!  
  
Hotaru came across a red book with 'Diary' written on the front. She picked it up and opened it to the most recent entry and read silently. 'Damn it, diary! Serena is going to Vegeta-sei today, and she won't stop fucking talking about it! I was only able to get away from her for a few minutes! I could kill her right about now! Okay, she's here, I have to hide you! Bye!'  
  
"Okay, that does not help." Hotaru muttered. She took the book and exited the room. If anyone found it, she'd never be able to prove Rei's innocence.  
  
~*~ 3 Hours Later ~*~  
  
Hotaru collapsed on her bed. Not one shred of evidence that Rei did or did not do it! She had searched EVERYWHERE!!!  
  
"Why didn't you leave anything that could show you were not guilty?" Hotaru groaned.  
  
A knock was heard on the door. "Hotaru?" Setsuna's voice came.  
  
"Yes, Sets?" Hotaru asked politely as she sat up.  
  
"We're going now. Come on." Setsuna said.  
  
"But, Setsuna, can't we wait until tomorrow?" Hotaru asked. She had to buy Rei more time.  
  
"NOW, HOTARU!" Haraku's angry voice came.  
  
*Rei!!!* Hotaru shrieked telepathically. There was no answer. "Coming." She muttered.  
  
~*~ To R ~*~  
  
Rei woke up with a blasting headache. She sat up in her bed and put a hand to her forehead. "What happened?"  
  
*Come on, Rei, answer me!*  
  
"That sounded like Hotaru." Rei said. *Hotaru?*  
  
*Oh, God, Rei! You're awake! Hide! Hide now!* Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
*Why? What's wrong?* Rei asked.  
  
*The scouts! They're going to Vegeta-sei! They have a few hours left, of course, but they have a plan to get you and I must admit, it's good! So hide! Have someone say you left the planet or something!* Hotaru said desperately.  
  
*My Mirai self did tell me to trust you.* Rei said. *So I will. Thank you, Hotaru-chan.*  
  
*You're welcome! Now HIDE!* Hotaru shouted.  
  
Rei cut off the link. What a telepathic phone call. She looked down at her arm and noticed the band-aid she had put on over the needle puncture was gone and there was no mark. She looked at her other arm to make sure it wasn't there. Nope. Well, that was weird. She got out of bed and went to the wall then pushed the button.  
  
"Dr. ChiChi here, how can I help you?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"ChiChi, it's Rei. I woke up. Can you come here, please? I just had a very important telepathic phone call." Rei said.  
  
"Oh, and Rei, I'm sorry about earlier! It's orders. I'm coming, though." ChiChi said.  
  
~*~  
  
After Rei had explained everything to ChiChi, ChiChi agreed it was best to hide.  
  
"But where?" Rei questioned.  
  
"I'm sure Vegeta would be able to find a place for you to hide, for he knows this place like the back of his hand." ChiChi said.  
  
"Then let's go speak with him." Rei said.  
  
"No need to look for me. I'm here."  
  
Rei and ChiChi looked to the door. Vegeta was standing there, smirking.  
  
"The only place I could think of would be that place where you were hidden before. If you expect them to believe you left the planet, I'd have to let them search. So go to the place Endymion had hidden you, and I will somehow signal you to come back when they leave." Vegeta said.  
  
"How about this? I'll keep my mind link open and when you want me to come back, just think it and I will hear your thoughts. No, I will not listen to any other thoughts." Rei said.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." ChiChi commented.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Now go."  
  
~*~  
  
Good, okay, bad, horrible? Review. I'll update later today or tomorrow, I promise! Cross my heart!  
  
-You're so weird. Oh, no flames!~  
  
~Dori the Witch and Chrissy C. 


End file.
